


A heart full of love

by TheScarletNeverLies



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletNeverLies/pseuds/TheScarletNeverLies
Summary: Who was the idiot who proposed that they host Thanksgiving at their apartment after what was last time? Add in the stress of a very secret relationship of over 9 months with Eric and you’ve got a recipe for disaster, which is the only thing anyone in the apartment is ever capable of cooking.
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	A heart full of love

One often goes through life making mistakes, Jack knows that very well. But who was the idiot who proposed that they host Thanksgiving at their apartment after what was last time? Add in the stress of a very secret relationship of over 9 months with Eric and you’ve got a recipe for disaster, which is the only thing anyone in the apartment is ever capable of cooking.

A couple of hours away from the moment of truth and Jack is, if anything, happy he won’t have to keep listening to Alan’s subtle threats about making this holiday actually bearable, and that his days of trying out dishes a dozen times until they are kind of passable are over until the next festivities anyone fucks over by entrusting them to two college students.

Everyone wonders, really, how they got into this particular situation. Why try again with something that just did not work out last time? The answer is simple; they were the very last choice. After the numerous conflicts that kept on arising throughout November in the different households of everyone involved, and considering Amy and Alan did not want a repeat of the Thanksgiving spent in the trailer park (no matter how lovely the lesson learned was), the boys’ apartment was truly the only option left.

Like everything else in his life, Eric faced the problem head-on and with absolute disregard for consequences, wound up convincing Jack that there was no better time to come out as a couple than on the holiday they were hosting. 

‘If everything goes wrong, at least I can get to my room to cry in under a minute’ thought Jack while finishing putting up some semblance of decorations. 

It’s not that he expected everything to be awful; for Eric’s family to be homophobic, for Shawn to freak out or, even more unlikely, Mr Feeny disapproving of their relationship (truly the worst-case scenario in his mind). It’s just that Jack is used to things going kind of sideways when a Matthews is involved, especially if it’s his boyfriend we’re talking about, and the relationship was a shock even to the people who wound up in it, so who’s to say? 

While he takes the pumpkin pies (a recipe perfected through blood, sweat and tears, and thankfully the only thing he’d be cooking tonight) out of the oven to cool down, he rememorates on the day Eric and he got together, the weeks of tension building up until a slight argument about dishes turned into them making out against the counter and only luckily not being spotted by Shawn.

“Sweetie, I’m home!” Eric says while entering the house, imitating poorly a southern accent and going straight to where Jack is washing the dishes for the third time in order to finally get some clean plates.

“Hi Pumpkin, how was shopping?” he answers, a small fond smile taking over his face while he knows his back is turned to the door and Eric won’t see just how happy the stupid petnames and ‘old-married-couple’ act make him feel.

“Absolute hell, why did you ask me to go out there with all the mean old ladies?” 

“Nope Hon, I remember I specifically told you to buy this three days ago and you said you’d find the time after the Ninja Turtles marathon”

“... Worth it.” Eric finally sentences and, after dropping the bags on the counter, kissed him softly. “How was your day Sugarplum?”

And Jack would have never thought he’d be a part of one of those disgustingly sweet couples with the awful petnames but they had, strangely enough, gotten comfortable with trying to one-up each other on who could call the other the worst, most sugary nickname of them all. It had honestly started as a joke but it had bled into their routine as easily as all the other couple-y stuff did. Neither would admit it, but they both loved it.

“Oh, you know... cleaned a bit, put up some decorations, made pies, cleaned some more, had a small breakdown over your parents hating everything, cleaned my tears off of the counter and ate some failed old pie,” Jack recounts while drying and putting away the dishes. After the last one, he’s stopped by a hand snaking around his waist and forcing him to stare into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“You ate pie without me?” he says very seriously, and only after a moment of silence and a gentle annoyed swat from Jack does he smile and pull his boyfriend even closer, comforting. “Baby, everything will be wonderful. Not because you cleaned this place like a million times, but because we are spending time with the people we love.”

A sense of calm washes over the apartment, “you’re right, I just want everything to be as good as possible so... I don’t know, maybe the reveal will go smoothly.”

“I know you’re like... smart and all Jackie boy, but I don’t see a relation between us coming out and how dust-free the living room is.” He jokes, leaning in for a kiss.

Jack pulls back a bit, smiling and saying; “Only the living room? You should see our room.” Eric widens his eyes.

“I told you the pile of crushed papers by the bed were assignments!” but seeing Jack let out a giggle he understands the joke for what it was. Finally, shaking his head slightly, he leans back in and places a small peck on his boyfriend’s lips, followed by another and another. “Today we’re telling my parents, our siblings and our friends just how much we mean to each other and, no matter what, by the end of the day you’ll have me.”

“Even if Mr Feeny doesn’t approve?”

“Even if Mr Feeny doesn’t approve.” 

With a last smile, they were leaning in for another kiss when they were interrupted by the sound of Shawn opening the front door. Mournfully they put some distance between them and prepare for what is bound to be, if anything, a very interesting evening.

...

A couple of minutes until go time and everything was already set; the place was decorated and ready to receive guests and the three boys were dressed in slightly more elegant clothes than usual (which, to Shawn meant hole-free clothes).

“I don’t know why you worry so much about how this is gonna go, it’s not as if it’s your family,” Shawn says to his brother, stretching on the couch while watching Jack pace. The (for now) undisclosed couple exchanged a very subtle look and, before Jack could work himself up to yet another breakdown, there was a knock on the door.

“Coming!” yells Eric, opening the door to his family, Topanga, Mr Feeny and Angela, all of whom were holding various dishes.

After greetings were exchanged and the plates were placed, everyone sat around the table, chatting before eating.

“I think we should go around the table saying what we are grateful for now before we eat this meal,” Amy says, interrupting her sons just before they started digging into the feast before their eyes.

“Okay, I’ll go first; I’m thankful for the food served to us this evening,” Cory says, and at his mother’s and girlfriend’s glare adds “and the wonderful people who took the time to set it up of course.”

“I am very grateful for being to have a house full of love for Thanksgiving and a boyfriend that appreciates me more than food,” Topanga claims, making everyone laugh.

“Well, for one I am thankful for family; the people we found along the way and those who’ve always been there,” Shawn continues with, smiling at Angela and the Matthews.

“I am thankful for the new experiences, new beginnings and whatever may come next,” says Angela, smiling back at her boyfriend.

“I am... thankful that we are all here tonight and for my family because the people here are the most important of them all,” Amy speaks softly.

“I’m thankful for another beautiful Thanksgiving with my family, for another great feast to be eaten and for another recorded game to be watched very in a while” jokes Alan.

“I am thankful for the food and Christmas presents coming up soon,” says Morgan, earning a small reprimand from her mother and a chuckle from everyone else.

“I, for one, am extremely thankful that in my table there has always been absolute honesty and acceptance,” Mr Feeny says very pointedly, to which Jack and Eric stare deeply at their plates. “Another Thanksgiving with people who haven’t given me a heart attack yet is one to be grateful for.”

“I am grateful I didn’t beat those ladies at the supermarket today because then I wouldn’t be able to be here with my family and the people I love the most,” Eric says “I’m thankful for change and love, to be found where you least expect it.” He continues, grasping Jack’s hand tightly under the table and gaining a couple of strange looks from his family for how poetic he was being.

“Oh, I’m thankful that I have a brother here with me and all of the people that knowing Shawn led me to meet. I’m thankful for love and for being myself.” Jack finishes, staring obviously at Eric but his lack of subtlety went almost unnoticed for everyone immediately started eating.

“Oh my god you guys, where did you buy this pie? It’s great!” Alan says while chewing through a piece of Jack’s pumpkin pie. He immediately perks up at the accidental compliment from one of the people he was trying to impress that evening.

“Actually, dad, Jack baked the pie himself,” Eric chimes in, pride warming his voice.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t much though, I just practised my grandma’s recipe until I got it to be semi-passable,” Jack says.

“Well, to me is pretty much above passable,” Alan replies with, eliciting a nervous laugh in the older Hunter boy.

“I have to admit,” says Amy all of a sudden “I really didn’t think much of spending Thanksgiving here again, but you’ve surpassed our expectations.” She smiles warmly at Jack, letting him understand she knows her son had little to do with preparations, he smiles back with relief. His boyfriend next to him squeezes his hand under the table as an ‘I told you so’.

“Yeah... suspiciously nice, anything you have to tell us, boys?” Cory says jokingly, raising all of the alarms in the secret couple of the group.

“A secret? US?! WHY WOULD WE HIDE SOMETHING? Maybe you are hiding something, huh?!” Eric, as always, overreacts.

“Eric, Hon, I think he meant to say that this is too nice for us to have set up on our own and that maybe we had outside help. Which we didn’t, at all.” Jack clarifies, with a slight slip of the tongue that raises a couple of eyebrows but that the couple fails to realise was even there in the first place.

“Oh, right. I knew that.”

And just like that, most of the evening passed by with chatter and laughter until yawns started making themselves known and it became apparent that people would start leaving pretty soon.

“Hey Er, can I talk to you for a second?” Jack says, not waiting to hear Eric’s answer and dragging him towards their bathroom.

“What’s up Muffin?”

“We need to tell them before they go or I’m definitely going to lose my nerve”

“I was kind of convinced you were going to back out by now,” Eric smiles, leaning in for a kiss.

“I should feel more insulted, but I was going to,” Jack responds meeting him halfway there in a comforting kiss.

“What changed your mind then?” Eric says, giving the other a bit of space to answer.

“What you and Mr Feeny said, I guess. I love you too much for you to feel you have to hide from the people you love the most, I’ve kept this to myself for too long already. It’s time, no matter how... scared I might be,” Jack claims, earning a much more passionate kiss from his boyfriend than what might be appropriate for a secret kiss in the bathroom.

“Let’s do this then, Cute Stuff” Eric says, opening the bathroom door just to watch his parents opening the front door to leave.

“NO! STOP!!” Eric yells, startling all of his guests.

“What happened?” Alan asks, a special kind of tired that comes from dealing with this kind of stunts for almost two decades.

“Jack and I have something to tell you,” he responds, to which everyone steps away from the door to listen.

“The truth is... Well...” Jack starts but gets a bit nervous under all of the stares.

The tense silence is interrupted by an unexpected source.

“If you are going to reveal that you are a couple to us, let me tell you that it’s old news and you should just let me go home to bed,” Morgan says out of the blue, surprising everyone.

“Morgan! They were going to tell us on their own time!” Amy says, to Eric and Jack’s absolute surprise.

“Mom? You knew?” 

“I mean... a mother always knows, but also... ”

“You haven’t dated anyone in a while,” Alan starts.

“You guys are all touchy and cuddly,” Morgan adds.

“All you ever talk about is each other, it’s kind of cute,” Topanga continues.

“The walls of the apartment are not as thick as you seem to think they are,” Shawn says, making the couple blush.

“I kind of saw you kiss once or twice,” Angela explains.

“And honestly, you are not very subtle if you keep calling each other names such as ‘Sugarplum’, ‘Darling’ and ‘Honey’ throughout dinner. It’s not as if we’re stupid Mr Matthews,” Mr Feeny concludes.

“Mr Feeny?! Wait, so everyone knew?” Eric asks, completely shocked.

“I didn’t, I’m very very shocked right now but not enough to forget that I CALLED IT FROM THE FIRST MOMENT, I DESERVE TO BE BEST MAN AT THE WEDDING” chimes in Cory, making Jack blush even further.

“I’m... why didn’t you say anything?” the older Hunter says, finally snapping out of his shock a bit.

“We wanted you to feel ready to announce it boys, to not feel pressured into admitting anything,” Amy says, hugging both Jack and Eric softly. “We love you, both, no matter what.”

“True brothers accept each other through and through,” Shawn says, patting Jack on the shoulder with a slight smile.

With a grin, Jack wrapped his arms around Eric and Amy both, truly content and basking into the acceptance.

A while later, when everyone was about to leave, Eric called out to someone.

“Mr Feeny, wait a minute!” he says, stopping the man in the hall to talk.

“What now Mr Matthews?”

“So, what do you think?” he asks eagerly.

“I truly don’t know why the opinion of an old teacher might matter in the slightest in something that clearly makes you so happy but I’m going to say it only once, so pay attention; Mr Hunter and you make a perfect pair, I’m glad you’ve found each other and that you get to know the beauty of true love.” He says, his monotone voice betrayed by his slight smile. “Goodnight Mr Matthews.”

Eric smiles and runs inside of the apartment, where Jack awaits expectantly.

“So?”

“Mr Feeny approves!” he responds, lifting his boyfriend by the waist and kissing him in a way that seems almost movie-like.

“YES!”

Once they both have their feet on the ground and are smiling at each other and kissing merrily, they’ll decide to ignore the mess in order to keep on celebrating the love and happiness. Truly, they’ll think, the holidays are the best.

Maybe they can even host again next year.

**Author's Note:**

> There are no excuses, It is very late, I haven't read this through and english is not my first language. I was just watching S5E8 and something took over me. Enjoy!


End file.
